


Aperture

by CannibalKats



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: Mildly self indulgent V smut.





	Aperture

The soft hum in her ear reaches her before the delicate fingers trailing down her sides, she hums back reaching behind her to run a hand along his hips, urge him closer.

“Morning, Beautiful,” Blue hair tickles her face as he raises up on his elbows to press kisses to her temple, his hands dipping lower, teasing the band of her panties.  “Did you have nice dreams, Love?”

She smiles as she feels him hard against her backside, practiced fingers parting curls to dip between her folds, she sighs as his lips press against the nape of her neck.  “It sounded lovely,” he says, voice still low with sleep.  Her lips part as he teases her clit, his teeth pressing down on her shoulder.

“Mmm,” she can’t form words, still waking and caught in this wave of stimulation.  She doesn’t remember her dream, she barely remembers coming home.  It had been closing night of Zen’s recent show and he’d talked her into the after party.  Jihyun had bowed out, he’d had to work in the morning but she had the day off. 

A glass of wine back stage had turned into shots at a cast members condo and the next thing she remembers is a blushing Zen fishing her keys from her purse before passing her off to her boyfriend.  “Do you feel _well_ , Cherie,” he purrs grinding against her as he dips a finger inside of her.

“F-fine, hah,” she pants.  He knew she felt fine, if Zen’s super power was healing hers was the ability to come home completely hammered and wake up bright eyed and bushy tailed the next morning.

“Do you remember what you told Hyun last night?” She could feel him smirk as he worked her.

What _had_ she told Hyun?  She had the tendency to tease the pretty actor, especially when she drank. As much as he warned about the _beast_ he became a blushing mess at the barest of innuendo.  Jihyun encouraged it, he liked to think of her with other people and together they sometimes ganged up on Zen. 

She groans as a hand cups her throat and two fingers slip inside her.  She’d obviously teased more than Zen last night, and Jihyun’s favorite thing was denying himself pleasure.  “I-hah, I don’t, f-fuck Jihyun.”

He drags his tongue along the back of her neck as she writhes against his hand.

“He was quite a mess when you fell into my arms last night, did you talk about me or perhaps—” he trails off holding her tight as she cums, pressing small kisses to her neck as she bucks into his palm, his name bubbling passed her lips blanketed in curses. “Lovely,” he hums taking his dripping fingers into his mouth.

He kisses her gently and she can feel the reluctant way he draws away, watching the way he adjusts himself unsuccessfully in his boxers before slipping around the corner to shower.  She contemplates joining him, round two would have her bracing herself against the shower walls and him on his knees worshipping her with his mouth.

But then he’d be late, and some of his students were her students, and the school was being very tolerant of their relationship as it was.

He peeks around the corner, grinning at her as he buttons his trousers.  “You shouldn’t wear underwear today,” he says casually.

“I had plans,” she warns, knowing he doesn’t care, he likes it better that way.

“Are you going anywhere?” He smirks, and she can see him considering the possibilities.

“No,” she shrugs pushing herself up on her elbows to watch him.

She watches the compact muscles of his back as he searches the closet for a shirt, carefully choosing her favorite and tossing it on the bed beside her.  He turns and grabs the blankets at the foot of the bed, dragging them slowly down revealing her bare stomach beneath the dishevelled tanktop she’d fallen asleep in, damp panties, soft thighs; she smiles as he climbs up beside her, a kiss on her ankle, another on her calf, her knee, her hip.

Fingers hook around the band of her panties and she cackles as he pulls them off in one swift motion.  He folds them into a neat little bundle and tucks them in his pants pocket.  “You should wear that pretty sundress Jumin had sent over for you,” he smiles.

“Would you like to know who’s coming over?” She smirks.

“Hmm, is it important?  I’m not sure it matters _that_ much, Sweetling.”

“Zen,” she smirks and she can practically see his ears perk up, “we’re going to discuss him modeling for my class.”

He frowns as he pulls his shirt over his head, cut low and tight across his chest, “You think you can get him to agree to that?”

Jihyun has been trying to get Zen to pose for his class, unsuccessfully, but it hadn’t taken her long to learn Zen’s weaknesses.  While her boyfriend appealed to the actor’s ego she had appealed to his experience.  It took little more than reminding him that her students were starving artists, that this opportunity to put someone recognizable in their portfolios could be what makes some of them.

“He already has,” she smirks as he leans in to press a chaste kiss to his lips and she tries to brush his waning erection with her fingers.

“Do I have to send you instructions or do you remember my schedule?” He asks in the doorway.

“I know your schedule,” she laughs, “but if you have a _craving_ please tell me.”

He wets his lips and adjusts himself as she pulls her shirt over her head.

Zen is early. 

She gets up when she hears the door shut behind her boyfriend, a quick photo in the shower for him to open when he’s stuck in morning traffic.  She dresses, the sundress he’d told her to wear, no panties and a practically non-functional bralette.  She snaps another photo, skirt hiked up around her hips to let him know she’s following the rules.

Zen is supposed to be there at noon, that’s what he’d said, that’s what she’d told Jihyun when he called between classes.  He’d hummed appreciatively and given her instructions.  She’s bent over the kitchen island, her phone propped against the toaster behind her moaning into the cold granite counter when the knock at the door comes, along with her.

She barely drops the vibrator into the drawer before the door swings open. Cheeks flushed as she ends the video, sending it on, knowing he planned this.  He never left the door unlocked, she wouldn’t be surprised if Zen told her that Jihyun had _suggested_ he get there early.

“You look like I caught you with your hand in the cookie jar,” Zen teases and she raises a finger to her lips.

“Something like that.”

Predictable, he glances away with a slight blush to his cheeks.

She washes her hands and pours him a coffee, pulls a small dish of pastries out of the cupboard and places both on the table in front of them.

“How do you do that?”  Zen says and she can see the ghost of bags under his eyes from the night before.

She slips into the chair next to him, one arm on the table toying with her own half full mug of luke warm coffee while she smiles and winks. “Magic,” she says as her other hand hikes up her skirt and one knee brushes against his.  She pulls her phone out of the pocket of the dress and snaps another photo for him.

It doesn’t take them long to work out the details for his visit to her classroom studio but she still offers to make him a proper lunch.  He doesn’t comment when she excuses herself partway through the meal, staying in the bathroom until the last of her lunch is cold and coming back with flushed cheeks.

He doesn’t mention the soft moans and giggles he could hear, even in the kitchen.  He just blushes and averts his eyes as she clears away the dishes.

He stays later than they’d planned, he always does, but Jihyun is late so she doesn’t mind.  The usual schedule is off and she’s been given no extra instructions as he chats with her about anything and nothing.  A part of her wants to ask him to stay.

They’d talked about it before, inviting him to join them, but he always seemed too timid to approach.  _Maybe someday_ she thinks, as he says his goodbyes and her phone buzzes in her pocket.

[V]: Traffic is awful, I hope your day was lovely.

A photo follows and she squeals aloud, she must have done well today to be graced with one of his rare dick pics.

She pulls herself up to sit on the counter, bracing herself on one arm as she leans back to take a selfie sundress draped between wide spread thighs.

A short video comes through.  Her panties on the gear shift and his dick in his hand between his stomach and the steering wheel as he slowly strokes himself.  Short panting breath and the sounds of traffic.

“Don’t move,” gruffly spoken before the video ends.

She does what she’s told, staying on the cold counter with her eyes trained on the door for another fifteen agonizing minutes before the doorknob turns.

He’s barely tucked into his pants as he slams the door behind him and drops his things to the floor.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” he groans as he strides purposely across the room, long legs taking sweeping steps to nestle himself between her thighs.  Mouth crashing against hers as she reaches between them to shove his pants below his hips.

She’s ready.  She’s been ready since that first soft moan had pulled her from her sleep this morning and she wraps her legs around him urging him deeper with her heel, clinging to him, gripping her favorite shirt in her fists as he slams into her.

There are no more kisses, no soft kisses, no fingers dancing over her skin, not even clumsy frantic kisses the first time.  Just her clinging to him as his fingers bruise her hips.  Feral grunts muffled by her shoulder as his teeth bruise her skin.

He cums quickly the first time, lasting longer than she expects but not as long as she knows he can.  He doesn’t pull out right away, pressing a kiss to the teeth marks on her shoulder and lifting her off the counter.

He carries her to the sofa, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his shoulders, and lays her carefully down.  He kisses her, starting soft but turning deep and rough as he reaches between them to tease another orgasm from her. 

She pushes herself up, chasing his lips as she goes, pressing him back against the couch and pulling her hair over her shoulder as she takes him in her mouth tongue teasing his shaft and she hollows her cheek and bobs her head, teeth teasing the head of his cock as he groans.

His hands find her hair, one cupping her cheek the other carefully combing through her hair.  He’s loud, moans and signs and curses spilling passed his lips and she moans around his cock, smiling as his fingers tighten in her hair.

“S-stop, nng—please,” he begs pulling her away.  She whines as he leaves her mouth with a wet pop and he smiles softly at her.  “Not yet,” he whispers dragging her up to press his lips against hers.

He stops to pull the dress over her head, pausing to smile at the pretty lace across her breasts before pulling that up and over too.  Settling back and waiting for her to do the same, to reach out and tug at the hem of his shirt, the waist of his pants.

And she does, long past predictability, long past embarrassment.  He lifts his arms and then his hips, smiling as she settles over him, cupping his cheeks in her hands as she rains kisses on his face.  He teases her, pressing her down to grind against his erection and pulling away when she tries to deepen her kisses, a smug smile resting on his satisfied face.

“Please,” she begs as his fingers ghost over her nipples.

He guides her down, biting his lip as she tightens around him, offering him her own smug smile when he can’t help but groan.

She guides his hands behind his head and presses a kiss to his forehead before lowering herself on him again, bracing her hands on his knees as she rolls her hips. She rides him, keeping the pace purposely uneven and refusing his pleas to let him touch her until she falters in her teasing.

He reaches out, holding her there above him as he raises his hips to meet her, his tongue darting out to tease at her nipples before moving his hands to urge her down.

“Touch yourself while I fuck you,” he commands between pants and moans.  His eyes on her hands as she complies, leaning back so he can see her press a hand between them.  Her fingers brush his shaft before teasing her clit.

She tightens around him, her head rolling back with a moan. He could drag this out, talk her through teasing herself, slow the thrust of his hips, but it’s early and they have all night to play at this.  So, he holds back watching her fuck herself to completion, letting the pulsing pressure of her orgasm drag him along with her.  The crescendo echoing off the walls of his condo, sweeter than any symphony he’s ever attended.

He smooths her hair as she collapses against him, head resting against his sweat drenched chest as their breath comes out in pants.  She carefully slips out of his lap, turning to keep her head pressed against his chest and draping her legs over his.

“Mmm,” she hums, “that was definitely worth Zen knowing exactly what I was doing all afternoon.”

He chuckles scooping her up against him as he stands. “I thought you could be quiet,” he teases carrying her to the bedroom.

“I thought _you_ said that was no fun,” she smirks as he lets her down on the bed.

“What are we going to do about you?” he grins as she climbs back to lounge against the pillows.

“I guess we’ll have to practice,” she goads as he drops to his knees on the bed, settling between her knees, ready to go again.

 


End file.
